


The Other Side

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Saw a post that amused me and so wrote a fun lil thing where Kurogane runs the local yakuza and is married to Fai, the chief of police.Short scenes mostly.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Anniversary

It was a quiet evening as the Chief of Police made a nice dinner for him and his husband. They both had been rather busy, and he wanted to make a special dinner for them. Hearing familiar soft footsteps, there was a quiet smile.

“Be a dear and get the ginger?”

The footsteps shifted away briefly before approaching and setting the fresh ginger on the counter before gently tugging on the man's waist and leaning in, his nose brushing against golden hair.

“Was nice seeing ya briefly, Stray,” he hummed.

Fai softly laughed at the pet name, “ah so it was you. You know, you could have used one of your errand boys. What if you were figured out?”

He huffed with amusement. “would you really send me to jail for delivering flowers?”

“...no.. and it was nice to get anniversary flowers. You're the only one who ever remembers my favorite flowers.”

“Then, what's the problem?”

“Forged ID, Kuro-darling?”

“Meh… not like I make em.”

“Of course not, you would never do anything illegal like that in front of the Chief of Police.”

“Exactly,” he said with a small nuzzle. 

Fai laughed with amusement at that, and teased, “hard to believe you have such a tender side, what with your reputation.”

“Let's keep it that way,” he murmured and kissed Fai's cheek. “Need anything else?”

“Later I will, but for now wash up… Dinner is mostly ready.”

“Ah,” he grunted and kissed Fai's hair before slowly moving away.


	2. Confetti

“Is everything alright, Boss?”

“Hm?” Kurogane glanced at one of his followers.

“You seem calm.”

“Is there a problem with that?” Kurogane asked raising a brow.

“Of course not, Boss.”

“It's been a quiet week.” It was stated matter of factly.

“Yes, Boss.”

“I want canons.”

“What kind, Boss?” He asked rather than question the idea.

“Pirate looking ones. I'll figure out what we're gonna fire on the town after they're built.”

* * *

“Kuro-kins…” Fai affectionately chided.

“Yeah?” He asked between content sighs as Fai rubbed his shoulders.

“Glitter? Confetti? Really? I thought you were the more environmentalist of us. You even have your people do Community Weekend every month.” Fai never called them a gang at home, even though the adjective fit neatly.

Kurogane let out a quiet chuckle. “Yeah well...it's special. They're biodegradable versions. Even edible - I mean,  _ technically _ .”

“Only you,” Fai shook his head with a fond smile.

"That doesn't sound like complaining..” Kurogane commented.

Fai leaned in and kissed the back of his head as he went back to massaging his shoulders. “Any particular reason?”

There was a relaxed sigh, “I mean, why not? Pain in the ass to clean up.”

“How do you even run your group with ideas like that?” Fai admonished.

“Loyalty mostly. I give em what the City would deny em, they give me their loyalty. Usually works out well.”

“You absolute terror," Fai said affectionately.

Kurogane smirked at that, “maybe I just don't like how the City gets things done. Overcharges for everything and cuts corners so much they look like ellipticals. I like to think we're both doing the City good in our own ways.”

“Homelessness and unemployment is almost nonexistent, and part of that is thanks to you. More people are in trade school. And I know Dukylon is one of your companies.”

“That kid loves baking - and is good at it.. maybe it was a front at first but yknow… better to have the kid flourishing and making quality food. After all. Everyone likes good cookin.”

“You softy.”

Kurogane puffed at that and tilted his head back. “You're the big softy.”

Fai warmly chuckled at that. “Maybe I am… that means you're still a softy,” he said and kissed his cheek.

Kurogane reached up and ran a hand through blond hair, “maybe a lil but not nearly as soft as you and your hair.”

“Of course not… as much as you play with it, it's probably the softest hair around.”

“Probably,” Kurogane agreed as he affectionately tussled it.

Fai softly laughed at the gentleness there and found more stiff muscles to massage the knots and kinks out of for Kurogane.

He let out low groans as he relaxed and melted into those hands.


	3. Dinner Plans

“Blondie? You home?”

Hearing no response, he walked inside and decided to try and surprise Fai by making dinner for them.

He examined what ingredients they had and figured they would be heading to the store soon but he could still manage to make them something with what they had available. As soon as dinner was almost ready, he began to make a cake for Fai.

* * *

With a soft exhale, Fai unlocked and then pulled his keys free from the door handle as he stepped inside.

“I'm home,” he spoke even though he didn't expect an answer.

From the kitchen, he was surprised to hear “welcome home”.

“Home already, darling?” He asked as he locked the door behind himself and dropped the keys in a bowl near the door. He brought in a bag from a small time diner as he headed to the kitchen.

“Physically, yes."

"What about emotionally?" Fai hummed.

"Almost."

"And what would fix that, my sweetheart?" Fai asked with a knowing smile, stepping into the kitchen.

"A strong dose of my husband ought to do the trick," he said casually as he set plates out on their table.

"Lucky you then~" Fai smiled as he set the bag from the diner on the kitchen island and walked over, pressing into Kurogane's back.

Kurogane reached over his shoulder to ruffle Fai's hair.

"Mmn? Kuro.. have you been in the liquor without me?"

"A little. Used it while baking."

"You? Baking?" Fai asked, a little surprised. "You hardly like tasting sweets, much less raw sweets."

"Hey now… I can follow a recipe and treat myself to a lil rum while doing so."

Fai stood up on his tip toes to kiss the edge of Kurogane's cheek. "My~ what a sweet husband."

Kurogane ruffled his hair a little more. "Keep talking like that and no one will ever believe you about me."

"I'm sure they already wouldn't~" Fai grinned cheekily.

"Well…" Kurogane cleared his throat, "why not wash up? I made us dinner for tonight."

"Dinner and dessert? What did I do to deserve this? I guess I didn't have to stop at Cephiro's after all."

"Cephiro's?" Kurogane turned around some. "You were at Cephiro's without me?"

"Yup~ I didn't feel like cooking today so I brought home their okonomiyaki and gyoza."

Kurogane leaned in and kissed Fai's forehead. "Shall I set it out?"

"What about the dinner you made?"

"We have Tupperware so we can always have it for dinner tomorrow," Kurogane assured.

"Awh~ and here I was getting excited to try it today."

Kurogane made a quiet hum, "well.. spose if that's the case.. we can have some today too. Wouldn't want to disappoint your tastebuds."

"Yay~" Fai cheered. "Alright… I'll go wash up now," he said before giving Kurogane a soft kiss.

There was a small smile at that as Kurogane kissed him back. He watched Fai as he left before he placed their dinners on the plates and finished setting the table.

It was a good night.


End file.
